Rojo y Negro
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: —Se llama Isabella Swan y el chico que la acompaña es su novio Seth— me dijo Jasper y sentí la necesidad de que me tragara la tierra. Me levanté y caminé decidido hacia su mesa. No me importaba que ella tuviera novio. Yo la quería para mi. OoC .:TH:.
1. Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Hola!**

Espero que esten bien. Traigo una idea desde que termine una historia y empecé a escribirla una vez que la tenía bien planteada. Pongo esta historia en rating M por el lenguaje y porque posiblemente más adelante habrá escenas fuertes. No sé si haya otra historia igual que esta, si hay me avisan, por favor. Bueno, la historia será relatada por Edward y espero que les guste.

Le puse a la historia "Rojo y Negro", porque el negro es la elegancia y aquí los personajes son ricos y rojo porque significa pasión, que es lo que sentirá Edward y Bella más adelante, jeje.

Bueno...les dejo el primer capitulo, sin más, disfrutenlo, les veo abajo:

**

* * *

**

Rojo y Negro

**C****apitulo 1:Fiesta.**

—Edward, tienes que arreglarte- me decía mi madre desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación— tenemos que ir a la fiesta de una cumpleañera.

Mierda. Cuanto me joden las fiestas, es lo malo de ser hijo de uno de los grandes magnates de Estados Unidos; tener que asistir a esas estúpidas fiestas. Maldito sean los sábados también, ¿por qué la mayoría de estas "fiestas" se hacen los fines de semana? Joder.

—Voy, mamá— le contesté mientras iba en camino al baño.

Agarré la muda de ropa que me había dejado mi hermana Alice hace unos cuantos momentos para esa fiesta y me empecé a desvestir con resignación.

_Es lo malo de ser de la alta sociedad,_ pensaba mientras entraba a la regadera.

Estúpido evento, hace que mi vida se vaya al caño, ¿qué mis padres y mis hermanos no pueden ir solamente? ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ir yo también? Oh si, soy el maldito primogénito y se supone que yo soy el que debo ir a esas fiestas. Que genial.

Soy el heredero rebelde, la oveja negra de la familia, se supone que yo no debo de ir a ninguna ceremonia, las estropeo todas con mis diabluras, como dicen ellos. Tan solo recordar lo que he hecho en eventos pasados me hace reír.

_Pero así soy yo, así es Edward Anthony Cullen, _pensaba con orgullo.

Bañarme no me tomo más que diez minutos, salí de la regadera y empecé a vestirme con rapidez. Me asomé al espejo del baño para ver como lucía con la ropa y debo de admitirlo, me sentaba bien. Siempre he sido muy guapo, según mis ex-novias, porque tengo unos ojos verdes color verde esmeralda como los de mi madre, el cabello de un tono cobrizo y la piel pálida, sin contar también mi cuerpo.

Reí con maldad al recordar a todas las chicas que he votado porque me aburrían, ninguna era buena para mí y creo que nunca llegará la chica indicada ya que es imposible que exista; es poco probable.

Mi chica tiene que ser hermosa, brillante y de alma desinteresada. Las otras chicas sólo estaban conmigo por el dinero que tenía y cuando me daba cuenta, las votaba. Malditas zorras.

_Ya deja de pensar eso y mueve tu trasero, _pensó la parte buena de mi mente. Cuanto odio la parte buena, hace que me sienta miserable cada vez que hago algo malo, pero siempre gana mi otra parte, la parte mala; y eso me gustaba.

Desde que era un puberto, me prometí a mi mismo no ser como los demás chicos de la alta sociedad: niños fresas, hijos de papi. He cumplido mi promesa y de eso ya cinco años, ahora soy un chico que tiene 17 y no sigue a los demás, soy independiente.

En la preparatoria se burlan de mi por ser como soy pero cierro su boca cuando les hago cara, ellos me tienen pavor. Solo por querer lucirse me sacan de mis casillas pero me vengo sin importarme ir a la maldita dirección o ser suspendido, nunca me dicen nada por ser el hijo de un rico.

Debo de admitirlo, eso se utiliza para beneficio mío.

Salí del baño apesumbrado todavía y vi que mi "querido" hermano Emmett estaba sentado en mi cama hojeando _mis libros_. Emmett es mi hermano menor de 15 años, es muy gracioso y lo quiero mucho pero cuanto me molesta que tome mis cosas, hace que me salga de mis casillas.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? —le pregunte procurando que mi voz no denotara tanto el enojo que tenía en estos momentos.

Me sonrió y empezó a saltar en la cama. Era un pequeño diablillo.

—Estoy aburrido, Eddie, yo no quiero ir a esa fiesta, me da flojera—me dijo mientras saltaba. Corrí hacía él y lo detuve agarrándolo fuertemente contra mi para que dejara de saltar. Emmett soltó una risita y comenzó a golpearme en el estómago. Sólo me divierto con él y con Alice, sólo con mis hermanos.

Siempre jugamos a las luchas, era lo más le gustaba a Emmett jugar. Éramos los únicos varones de la familia y Alice es la única mujer de esta. Emmett tenía como compañía siempre que estaba solo a su mejor amigo Jasper, él era el hijo de otra familia adinerada pero, a pesar de eso, al chico no le importa el dinero como a nosotros, es muy amigo nuestro. También, él estaba enamorado de Alice, mi querida hermana que tiene 14 años de edad aunque él tuviera 15. Emmett y yo le hacíamos bromas cada vez que él estaba cerca de Alice y eso lo hacía más inseguro. Pero se que algún día serán pareja, se llevan muy bien y parecen el uno para el otro.

Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, yo no tengo una chica.

—Basta, Emmett, es hora de irnos— y volvían mis pensamientos pesimistas.

Mi hermano asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Volví a acomodar los libros que Emmett había agarrado en el pequeño librero junto al piano.

Muchos de mis compañeros de la preparatoria se quedan pasmados cuando traigo un libro en mano o cuando en las clases de música toco el piano. Ellos piensan que porque soy un rebelde tengo que ser un maldito holgazán pero no es así. Yo amo leer y adoro tocar el piano, son mis grandes pasiones.

Ya acomodando los libros, salí de mi cuarto también y cerré con lentitud mi puerta. Me costaba un poco salir de mi cuarto, era mi templo, mi pequeño paraíso personal por así decirlo. Estaba decorado como yo quería, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azul zafiro-ya que el azul es mi color favorito- y tenía una gran colección de discos de varios artistas y de distintas épocas. Mi época favorita era la de los 80's.

Solté un suspiro y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, donde seguramente estaría el resto de mi familia.

Mi casa estaba decorada por los gustos de mi madre, Esme, y ella no le gustaba ser muy ostentosa. Ella era una persona amable y cariñosa, siempre nos trataba a mi y a mis hermanos como si tuviéramos 5 años edad. Ella había escogido una casa de tres pisos en la ciudad de Chicago, es decir, nuestra actual residencia.

También nos teníamos que mudar aquí por necesidad ya que la empresa en donde trabaja mi padre esta aquí. Mi padre… a él casi no lo vemos mucho, no me crio como se debe por estar metido en asuntos más importantes, yo tuve que criarme por mis propios medios. Yo tuve que enseñarles muchas cosas a Emmett y a Alice cuando eran pequeños, porque no quise que ellos fueran como yo. Porque por mi falta de atención estoy como estoy, lo admito.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y me concentré en mi familia. Mi hermana, como todavía tenía 14 años, parecía una chica de 18 cuando se ponía vestidos, era mi pequeña duende por lo bajita que era, siempre la he querido mucho. Mi hermano estaba ya presentable, supongo que mi mamá lo obligó a vestirse después de una buena regaña. Hablando de mi madre, ella traía puesto un vestido de color verde esmeralda que encajaba con sus ojos, se veía muy linda. Me sonrieron al ver que ya estaba junto a ellos.

Yo por mi parte, estaba vestido con un traje normal, como cualquier otro, porque Alice ya sabía mis gustos y ella se encargaba de la ropa de todos nosotros. Tan chiquita y ella ya hacía eso con la excusa de que sería de grande una gran diseñadora de modas.

—Que guapo te ves, Edward— me alagó mi madre sonriéndome de oreja a oreja— es hora de irnos, veremos a tu padre en la fiesta.

¿Por qué no me sorprendía esa noticia? Porque ya estábamos acostumbrados a ver a nuestro padre en esa dichosas fiestas.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al portón donde se encontraba nuestra limosina y muestro chofer, Laurent para irnos. Alice había pedido ir sentada junto a mi y a Emmett pero mi madre le negó su petición ya que ella sabía que nosotros dos encontraríamos la oportunidad para hacerle una broma a nuestra hermana.

Laurent empezó a encender el motor y sentí como ya íbamos en trayectoria al maldito edificio en donde tenía lugar la estúpida fiesta.

_¡Hurra!,_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Emmett y yo estábamos callados sin hacer nada ya que mi madre estaba presente y cuando ella nos pillaba haciendo algo idiota nos castigaba. Faltaba muy poco para que yo cumpliera los 18 años, ya casi era un adulto pero aún así mi madre me regañaba, argumentando que mi actitud era de un niño de seis.

La limosina se paró en un hotel _The Talbott _y nos bajamos de la limosina.

El portero nos abrió la puerta y nos indicó donde quedaba el lugar de la celebración a nuestra madre. Nosotros la seguimos sin ganas, bueno, Emmett y yo porque a Alice le encantaba salir a estas cosas como a mi madre.

Emmett y yo soltamos un largo suspiro al ver toda la gente que estaba ahí. Había gente mayor a un lado del gran lugar y había chicos de la preparatoria del otro lado. Esme se fue a buscar a mi padre y nos dejó a nosotros tres solos.

Caminamos con los chicos y Alice salió corriendo con su amiga, la rubia Rosalie, al ver que ella también estaba presente. Lo mismo sucedió con Emmett al visualizar a Jasper en una esquina con otros amigos de él.

Por ende, yo me quedé solo. Yo tenía amigos, tenía conocidos pero amigos, no.

Me senté en una mesa que estaba sola y seguramente estaría así si permanecía ahí mientras que esperaba a que esto acabara. Vi como mis hermanos me miraban de reojo cada vez que podían antes de volver a poner su atención a sus amigos.

Seguramente ellos estaban preocupados por mi.

Muchos chicos me apuntaban y se burlaban de mi y cada vez que hacían eso yo les mandaba un "saludo" con mi dedo. Me daba risa al ver que muchos se querían vengar de mi pero sabía que no lo podían hacer, me tenían tanto miedo.

Paso el tiempo y cuando observé un reloj que estaba en una pared cheque que solo había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado. Estaba tan frustrado, quería irme aunque fuera en un taxi. Y para colmo, unas chicas me hacían guiños y ojitos cada vez que volteaba a una dirección, intentaban seducirme trayéndome como excusa una bebida o un objeto y yo se los rechazaba. Yo no quería nada de estas niñas, todas eran unas zorras y víboras de primera.

A la que más odiaba era a una chica llamada Tanya, bueno si se le podía llamar así porque era una puta, que cada vez que me hablaba en la preparatoria era solo para decirme cosas insinuantes y un poco lujuriosas. Me enteré por mi hermano que ella quería que fuera su novio y por eso me intentaba seducir pero a mi no me gustaba, era una gran hipócrita de primera y no era para nada alguien confiable.

En seguida se me ocurrió una travesura para mis _queridos_ compañeros y mi mente empezó a idear muchas estrategias para hacer posible mi jugarreta.

Me levanté para buscar a mi hermano y a Jasper, seguro ellos me ayudarían. Los encontré charlando con unos otros chicos de la prepa, creo que eran Mike y Tyler, esos chicos no me caían tan mal como todos los demás así que me senté con ellos.

Les contaba mi plan hasta que se escuchó una voz.

—Queridos amigos, estamos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños mi hija, una chica muy especial— decía un señor por el micrófono, nada más y nada menos que Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan era uno de los socios de mi padre, él ha ido unas cuantas veces a nuestra casa para cenar o para atender unas cuantas dudas con mi padre. En alguna ocasión nos había dicho que tenía una hija pero nunca la hemos conocido.

—Celebramos el cumpleaños de mi querida hija, Isabella— seguía hablando— quien ahora cumple 17 años de edad. Brindemos por ella — pidió, levantando una copa que traía en mano.

—Salud— dijeron todos al unísono levantando sus vasos.

Con que su hija se llama Isabella, bueno, al menos conozco el nombre de la chica. Seguramente ella a de ser otra zorra como cualquiera de las chicas presentes, era lo más seguro.

Me concentré nuevamente en la conversación con Emmett y con los demás chicos hasta que algo me llamó la atención.

Mi hermana Alice se había parado juntó con Rosalie y caminaron hacía la otra mesa. En ella estaba parada la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto…

Tenía una cabellera de color caoba y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, su rostro tenía forma de corazón y su piel era de un hermoso color crema. Traía puesto un vestido de color rojo intenso que resaltaba su voluminosa figura, parecía una diosa.

Me le quede viendo con la boca abierta, no podía dejar de mirarla, era una verdadera maravilla. La chica al ver que la estaba observando se sonrojo y la hizo verse tan adorable, se escondía en una cortina hecha con su cabello y empezó a platicar con mi hermana.

Yo no sabía quien era ella, no la había visto antes. Empecé a recordar a las chicas de la preparatoria pero ninguna se parecía a ella, entonces, ella no iba a la misma escuela. Mierda, nuevamente.

— ¿Te gusta la chica de allá, Edward? —me preguntó Emmett señalando al hermoso ángel— ella es muy bonita, a decir verdad.

—No es de tu incumbencia si me gusta o no— le respondí con ira al escuchar que Emmett había visto la belleza que esa chica poseía.

Tenía que saber su nombre o algo, me interesó mucho, eso era lago extraño, a decir verdad pero no me importa, tengo que saber algo de ella.

— ¿Sabes como se llama? — le pregunte a Emmett.

El negó con la cabeza. Demonios, quiero saber el nombre de la chica.

Volví a mirar a ese ángel y observe que un chico de tez morena estaba sentado junto a ella, mi hermana y Rosalie se habían ido de ahí. Ella se empezó a reír por algo que el chico le había dicho, se veía tan bonita riendo.

¿Y si es su novio? No me importa, ella tiene que ser mía, es la chica por la cual yo he esperado, lo presiento.

Jasper me palmeó el hombro y me sonrió con burla.

—Yo se como se llama la chica— me dijo levantando sus cejas.

—Dime su nombre, por favor— le pedí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Rió quedamente al escuchar el tono de mi vos pero volvió a componerse.

—Se llama Isabella Swan y el chico que la acompaña es su novio Seth— me dijo y sentí la necesidad de que me tragara la tierra. Ella era la cumpleañera y yo había supuesto que era un a zorra sin conocerla.

Que equivocado estaba.

Me levanté y caminé decidido hacía su mesa. No me importaba que ella tuviera novio. Yo la quería para mi.

Continuará…

* * *

**_¿Cómo reaccionará Edward cuando conozca a Bella? _Pronto lo sabrán...**

**No sé si continuarla, la verdad. Espero que les guste la trama. Como ya vieron. Seth resulta que es el novio de Bella y en esta historia intento hacer un Edward posesivo y celoso. ¿Por qué? Porque es mi debilidad xD.**

**La historia si es Edward x Bella, sólo que al principio es de otra persona.**

**Bueno, me despido, gracias por leer.**

**Cuidense.**

**Atte: Yop, Zoé. (Diganme si es buena mi idea o no)**


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo quisiera a Edward para mi pero no se puede u.u.

**_Nota: Esta historia esta en Rating M por una razón: por el lenguaje y porque habrá escenas fuertes más adelante. Edward y Seth son un poco OoC( más Seth) pero tengo mis motivos, se supone que aquí Seth es un novio furioso y pues... bueno, mejor lean._**

**¡Hi!**

Jo, espero que esten bien. Primero, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **LauCullen18, cristhal, Zedriagciar, robsteen, mary(:, Optam, Bloodymaggie81, alma. de. angel-91, amys cullen. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron a seguir la historia.**

**Lamento mucho no haberles respondido u.u pero he andado muy atareada pagando mi colegiatura para el otro semestre, he andado de banco en banco para pagar u.u he caminado mucho, creo que pedire de Navidad un carro xD, anque no creo que "Santa" me lo traiga. **

**Respondiendo al review de robsteen: **Pongo a Seth porque Jacob ya es muy repetitivo, no me cae mal Jacob, no lo odio... mucho pero creí que sería diferente poner a Seth en vez de Jacob ya que en el libro Seth y Edward eran amigos a pesar de sus diferencias y siempre me han dado ganas de ver como se comportarían si fueran enemigos. Claro que aquí a Seth le puse la misma edad que Edward y Bella para que no hubiera tanta diferencia.

**Bueno... les dejo el capi nuevo, espero que les guste:**

**

* * *

**

Rojo y Negro

**Capitulo 2: Decisión**

Mientras caminaba en dirección al ángel me pare en seco ante algo que de repente me surgió y no había puesto atención. ¿Cómo podría ir así como si nada? De seguro su novio pensaría que era un gran idiota al intentar hablar con Isabella así como así y yo no podía permitir que el pensara eso, no le daría el gusto. Pero, ¿cómo podría acercarme? Tengo que encontrar o pensar una excusa para estar a solas con ella.

_Vamos, Edward, piensa…_

¡Bingo! Ya se como acercarme a ellos, pero para eso necesito una bebida. Pobre chico que se hace llamar su novio, no sabe lo que le espera.

Busqué la barra en donde estaban las bebidas para los invitados y camine hacia ella. Había jugos, bebidas alcohólicas para los mayores y unos cuantos refrescos. Perfecto. Tomé un refresco y me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa de los dos hasta que algo me detuvo por detrás.

—Ya no me saludas, Eddie— dijo una voz que intentaba sonar sensual pero en vez de eso parecía un chillido que provocaba escalofríos. Era la perra de Tanya. Inmediatamente ella se puso delante de mi y empezó a relamerse los labios. ¿Así o más perra?

— ¿Qué quieres, Tanya? — le pregunte con disgusto. Miré de reojo como el tal Seth le besaba la mano a Isabella. Esa imagen hizo que mi celos incrementaran.

Yo quería ser el que besara su mano, yo quería darle caricias a esa diosa, yo quería ser quien proclamara sus labios como míos. Se podría decir que estaba muy celoso al ver que ese chico puede hacer eso con ella y yo no. Maldito suertudo. Pero esa suerte no le duraría mucho…

—Eddie, ya sabes lo que quiero— me respondió Tanya poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho. Me quite la mano que había puesto sobre mi y me alejé de ella. Ella nunca se rendirá hasta llevarme a la cama.

Cuanto me frustraba esta chica. Hay muchos hombres por ahí que la desean, ¿por qué no se va con ellos? Porque soy un maldito capricho para ella. Tanya quiere que me acueste con ella para que les diga a los demás que tuvo sexo con el rebelde de Edward Cullen. Claro, no contaba con que yo sabía sus planes, Emmett me había informado de ello. Cuanto le agradezco a mi hermano por eso.

Volví a prestarle atención a mi plan, ya tenía el refresco en mano, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarme un poco más a ellos. Fruncí el ceño al ver que la parejita se reía nuevamente.

A partir de aquí, el chico es mi rival. Lo medí como eso, como mi rival y debo de decir que las diferencias eran grandes. El parecía un chico normal, sin ninguna cosa que lo hiciera distinto a los demás, parecía un chico común y corriente y yo no era nada de eso; nunca lo seré. No pude evitar que una sonrisa arrogante se extendiera por mi rostro.

Me acerqué a Seth con cuidado y "accidentalmente" tiré el refresco en su traje. El chico se levantó de inmediato y me miró con desprecio.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil— me reclamó sumamente enojado al ver que el liquido le había caído mayormente en su entrepierna. Me reí quedamente al ver que parecía que se había miado en sus pantalones.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento mucho— me disculpe sin ningún remordimiento, me complacía ver a Seth en ese tipo de condiciones, tal vez lo haga más seguido.

—Más te vale que lo sientas— me dijo entre dientes. Se acercó a Isabella y le dijo algo al oido muy rápido haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara. Maldito hijo de puta , lo odio sin ni siquiera conocerlo pero me da igual, yo soy odiado por muchos de los presentes.

Se alejó de nosotros, supongo que para ir al baño a "tratar" de limpiarse. Pero no creo que en el baño haya secadoras para la ropa o trajes de repuesto. Seth se va a quedar mucho rato ahí adentro.

_Muy buena jugada, Edward, ya estas a solas con ella, aprovecha,_ pensé al ver que sólo quedábamos Isabella y yo.

Isabella se escondió nuevamente en una cortina de su cabello al ver que me senté a su lado. Parecía avergonzada. Bien Edward, es hora de que la conozcas.

—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen— me presente con cortesía. Si quiero que ella me hable tengo que ser un caballero, no un patán.

Ella hizo a un lado su cabello y me miro fijamente a los ojos…

No sé cuanto estuvimos así pero la miraba con intensidad, me gustaban sus ojos, era como ver el fondo su alma. Desvió la mirada un poco y se sonrojó, parece que ella tiene esta reacción con frecuencia.

—Yo me llamo Isabella Swan, un placer en conocerte, Edward— me dijo con un poco de pena— pero puedes decirme Bella, me gusta más que me llamen así— repuso con rapidez.

Bella. Le quedaba bien ese diminutivo de su nombre ya que así es ella, es bella…

—Un placer en conocerte, Bella— le dije. Quería tomar su mano y besarla como lo había hecho su novio pero ella todavía no me conocía, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto para ella seguramente.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, Bella no tenía nada que decir. Pero yo quería saber más de ella, no entiendo el porque pero quería saber cada mínimo detalle de su vida: lo que le gustaba, lo que no, sus gustos, sus odios, su carácter, su ánimo. Todo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — le pregunté curioso, esa era una pregunta muy común, no creo que le afecte tanto.

—El azul— me respondió. Bien, teníamos eso en común, nos gustaba el mismo color. Eso era algo.

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? — volví a hacerle otra pregunta.

Ella empezó a morderse el labio inferior y de repente me dieron ganas de besarla. Demonios, esta chica me estaba tentando mucho con sus reacciones y no creo que lo haga a propósito, se ve tan inocente.

—Clair de Lune— dijo simplemente.

No sabía si saltar de alegría, es también era mi canción favorita. Al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos, cada vez me ilusionaba al pensar que ella era mi chica ideal, la chica para mi.

—También es la mía— comenté como si no importara pero en realidad no era así, me importaba mucho sus gustos.

Pasamos un tiempo platicando sobre otras cosas, rara vez ella me preguntaba a mi algo y mientras conversábamos no pude dejar de sonreír, Bella era única en muchos sentidos, no se parece a nadie que haya conocido y eso me gustaba. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo se sonrojaba y la hacía ver más hermosa, todo en ella era hermoso. Quizás no se había percatado pero una de sus manos tocaba la mia, parecía como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi piel y no se sentía tan mal, al contrario, me gustaba esa sensación.

Bella tiene que ser mi novia, la quiero para mi. Ya estaba decidido, iba a luchar por ella, Bella sería mía y no de Seth. Es mi Bella.

Mis hermanos me levantaban los pulgares cada vez que los veía de reojo, supongo que les da gusto que hable con una chica ya que eso era muy poco común en mi.

Le quería preguntar a mi Bella en donde estudiaba, eso era de gran importancia, así sabría donde encontrarla para ir a visitarla a parte de ir a su casa. Me daría mucha vergüenza ir a su residencia.

Iba a decirle mi pregunta a Bella hasta que el estúpido de su novio apareció, me había olvidado de él.

—Vámonos, Isabella, no te quiero con este niño— le dijo Seth tomándola del brazo bruscamente atrayéndola hacia él. MI Bella hizo un gesto del dolor ante el agarre de su novio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Se hace llamar su novio y la esta lastimando. Ya no más.

—Suéltala— lo amenacé con frialdad. Me levanté de mi lugar y traté de que soltara a mi ángel empujándolo pero no daba resultado.

— ¡Claro que no, ella es mi novia y hago con ella lo que se me plazca!— gritó y ahora todos la gente nos prestaba atención. Mierda.

Mi Bella empezó a sollozar en silencio, supongo que por el dolor que le provocaba el imbécil de su novio. Esa fue la gota que derramo al vaso.

No me importaba que la gente nos mirara, yo no iba a dejar que ese bastardo le hiciera daño, Bella era un ángel y no se merecía eso.

Me escabullí entre Seth y Bella, tomé a Bella de la cintura y la atraje a mi. Me perdí por un momento al sentir su cintura entre mis manos, era tan pequeña y me hizo sentir más deseo del que ya tenía por ella. Sacudí mi cabeza, este no era el momento para pensar como un chiquillo con sus hormonas a flote.

—Ella es mía— me reclamó Seth al ver que la tenía entre mis brazos.

—Ella no es de nadie — le dije irritado.

Miré el brazo de Bella y me di cuenta de que el agarre de Seth provocó que en su piel se quedaran marcados los dedos de ese mal nacido.

Casi me le aviento encima por haberle hecho eso a mi Bella.

Emmett, Jasper y otros dos chicos más aparecieron de la nada, tal vez porque vieron que le iba a dar un buen golpe a Seth. Jasper y Emmett se posicionaron a mis lados y los otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo pero con Seth.

Bella corrió de ahí y eso me disgustó un poco. Yo no quería que se llevara la imagen de que yo era un busca pleito pero no todo era mi culpa, yo la había salvado de que ese pendejo la lastimara más.

—Edward, vámonos de aquí, hermano— me susurró Emmett. Jasper escuchó lo que dijo y asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, no quería causar un conflicto en la fiesta de Bella. Pero Seth me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Esta bien— les dije un poco avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

—Esto no se me va olvidar, Cullen— me decía Seth— y si pretendes quitarme a MI novia, no sabes como te va a ir.

—No lo creo, haré todo lo necesario para que ella se mi novia— le afirmé. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla, no me importa que me golpeen o que me humillen. Bella era la chica que yo tanto he buscado.

Seth intentó golpearme pero los chicos que estaban a su lado lo detuvieron antes.

—Hijo de puta…— murmuró antes de irse a otro lugar.

Emmett y Jasper suspiraron profundamente y ambos me miraron con reprobación.

— ¿Qué? — les pregunta al ver que todavía me seguían mirando de esa manera.

— ¿Todo esto por una chica? — me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—No es de su incumbencia— les respondí. Si se enteraban de que estaba a punto de pelear por una chica seguramente se empezarían a reír de mi porque yo alguna vez dije que nunca iba a pelear por una mujer, que no valía la pena.

Mírenme ahora. Casi peleo por una chica.

Alice se unió a nosotros y nos sentamos en una mesa para cenar. Los chicos me seguían preguntando porque casi me lanzaba contra el tipo y yo los ignoraba. Alice no sabía de eso así que le pidió a Jasper y a Emmett todos los detalles. Cuando terminaron de contarle, Alice me sonrió.

—Creo saber porque mi hermanito casi se pelea— me decía mientras levantaba sus cejas con picardía.

Supongo que ella observó cuando el tarado ese agarró a Bella y yo trataba que la soltara. Emmett y Jasper le rogaron a Alice que les contará.

—Mi hermanito casi se pelea por defenderla, ya que ese chico la estaba lastimando— les dijo con un tono un poco triste. Tal vez Alice se había encariñado con Bella cuando habló con ella, no había otra razón por la cual estaría triste.

Emmett y Jasper gruñeron y empezaron a insultar a Seth por haber tratado mal a una mujer.

Yo ya no les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos porque observaba a Bella cenando con su padre. Me había dicho que ella no tenía muchos amigos cuando platicábamos, que la mayoría de los invitados eran conocidos de su papá y que por eso había tantos chicos aquí, porque Charlie también había invitado a los hijos de sus amigos.

Bella se veía un poco triste y apenada, no me gustaba verla así. Cuanto deseaba ir con ella y decirle que todo estaba bien, que dejará de estar así pero no podía, tal vez me tendría miedo por mi comportamiento anterior.

_Genial, la cagaste, Edward,_ pensé y todo se fue al caño a partir de ahí. Me sentía muy mal al ver que había perdido a la posible mujer de mi vida. Me dolía demasiado.

Mi madre y mi padre aparecieron y nos avisaron de que se iban a quedar un poco más en la fiesta, que si queríamos no podríamos ir a la casa a descansar porque era tarde. Alice y Emmett les dijeron a mis padres que todavía no se querían ir pero yo si me quería ir, me sentía fatal.

Mi mamá y mis hermanos me abrazaron antes de que me fuera a la casa, excepto mi padre que se había ido a platicar con unos "amigos". Salí del hotel y observé que Laurent me había abierto la puerta del auto para que entrara.

Durante todo el trayecto a mi casa pensaba en todos los posibles planes para que Bella me perdonará por mi actitud delante de ella. Yo quería que me dejara ser su novio, yo la protegería de ese bastardo sin importar que... pero no sabía si eso se cumpliría, eran escasas las posibilidades de verla nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos, corrí a mi habitación rápidamente y empecé a tocar el piano como no lo había hecho hace tiempo. Recordé cada una de las palabras que Bella había dicho, cada una de sus reacciones, cada detalle de su espectacular cuerpo y en mi mente surgieron unas notas maravillosas. Me deje llevar por ellas y me di cuenta de que era una nana, una canción de cuna y era especialmente para Bella.

Seguí tocando el piano tratando de calmar un poco mi temperamento. Cada vez que recordaba como Seth la tomaba del brazo y la lastimaba, me ponía furioso ante el recuerdo. Ese recuerdo se quedara grabado en mi mente hasta que Bella sea mi novia y yo la proteja de ese chico.

Cansado, me acosté en mi cama e inmediatamente me dormí.

Soñaba que mi ángel estaba junto a mi, caminado por el parque mientras probabamos una paleta. Yo la tomaba de la mano y varios hombres se molestaban al ver que yo era su novio. No paraba de sonreír al ver que ella era mía y de nadie más hasta que me desperté de ese fantástico sueño.

Todo domingo estuve en mi habitación, no salí de mi cuarto ni siquiera para comer. ¿Cómo Bella me había afectado tanto? Nunca creí posible que una mujer me hiciera sentir de la manera en la que me siento ahora.

Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos durante todo el día. Mi madre entró unas cuantas veces a mi habitación para traerme algo de comer o para intentar platicar conmigo. Le comenté lo que me estaba pasando, lo que sentía por Bella y porque necesitaba el perdón de ella.

Mi madre me dio varios consejos, me consoló diciéndome que yo era un caballero al haber defendido a Bella de su novio, que quizás ella no me odiaba como yo creía.

Y eso fue todo lo que hice en domingo, mis hermanos no fueron a mi habitación porque ellos no estaban en la casa, habían hecho otros compromisos.

Volví a soñar con mi ángel pero esta vez de una manera… diferente. Soñaba que recorría con mis manos cada centímetro de su piel, que la besaba con tanta pasión que ambos quedábamos sin aire, que la apretaba más contra mi y empezaba a acariciar su cintura con deliberada lentitud bajando hasta su centro.

Me desperté y me levanté de golpe, ese sueño se me hizo tan real que juraría que lo estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Tuve que calmarme, respirando profundamente, al ver que me desperté más "animado" de lo normal, mi erección era muy notaria.

Tomé una muda de ropa y una toalla antes de dirigirme al baño, ahora era lunes lo que significaba que ahora tenía que ir a clases. Joder, no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos.

Me metí a la regadera y puse el agua más fría par relajarme ya que mi _pequeño_ problema todavía seguía ahí. El agua sirvió al instante y ya "calmado" puse el agua tibia.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba como sería si Bella estuviera en mi preparatoria, eso sería genial sin dudas, haría de la preparatoria algo más interesante.

Termine de bañarme, me sequé con la toalla y me vestí rápidamente. Me peine sólo un poco ya que mi cabello era un poco "salvaje" y no le gustaba estar peinado, me cepille los dientes y salí del baño tomando mi mochila.

Mi mamá y mis hermanos desayunaban en el gran comedor y me invitaron pero no tenía hambre, no hoy. Ya que mis hermanos habían terminado, tomaron sus útiles y salieron para subirse al auto. Laurent, como siempre, nos esperaba en la entrada y cuando nos vio abrió la puerta.

Nos subimos al auto y Laurent empezó a conducir a la escuela.

Mientras conducía, decidí echarme un sueñito, no porque estuviera adormilado si no por la flojera que tenía siempre que iba a la escuela. Laurent paró el carro en el estacionamiento y mis hermanos y yo soltamos un bufido, no nos gustaba venir a clases. Emmett me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro antes de irse a su salón y Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de hacer lo mismo. Yo caminaba como un zombi a mi salón.

Cuando llegué, me senté en mi lugar correspondiente y me recosté sobre el banco. Que tedioso eran los lunes. No era de esperarse que Tanya me gritara cosas como "Eddie, te amo" o "Te deseo" en clases, era cosa de todos lo días. Odio a esa zorra cada día más que el anterior. Sonó el timbre y miré como el profesor Banner, mi profesor de Biología, entraba al salón con unos exámenes a la mano. Por lo menos eso me distraería por un rato.

—Buenos días, chicos— nos saludó, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

—Buenos días, profesor.

—Chicos, tenemos nuevos alumnos en esta clase, quiero que les den la bienvenida amablemente, por favor— nos pidió con seriedad.

¿Chicos nuevos? Pero si estamos a mitad del semestre. Bueno, eso a mi no me incumbe.

—Si, profesor— contestaron los demás.

—Bien, ya pueden pasar— gritó.

Me quede boquiabierto al ver quienes eran los nuevos alumnos, no podía creerlo, no puede se verdad…

—Alumnos, él es el joven Seth Clearwater y ella es la señorita Isabella Swan, denles la bienvenida.

Yo no sabía como sentirme, si feliz por el hecho de que Bella iba a estar conmigo en este salón o frustrado porque Seth también estaba aquí.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Chan chan chan... ¿Cómo reaccionaran Bella y Seth al ver que Edward estudia ahí? ¿Cómo le hará Edward para poder hablar con Bella? Pronto lo sabrán..._**

Espero que el capitulo no las haya defraudado, estoy tratando de mejorar con lo que respecta a mi narrativa, espero que les hay gustado el capitulo.

_**Gracias por leer, y también muchas gracias por las que me pusieron en alertas y en favoritos, también espero no decepcionarlas.**_

**_Trataré de que me den el permiso de llevarme la laptop en mi viaje para actualizar ya que me voy a ir a Texas el sábado en la mañana para pasar la navidad con toda mi familia, espero que si me dejen llevarmela._**

**_Zhhao y cuidense mucho. _**

**Atte: Yop, Zoé ( No se olviden de dejar su review)**


	3. Clases

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**_Advertencia: Esta historia esta en Rating M por una razón. Hay un OoC en varios personajes pero las parejas serán las mismas que en la saga, así que ya saben con quien se queda Bella._**

¡Hola! Bueno, con la autorización de Zoé Sthepenie Masen C. soy yo la que les escribe, su amiga Samanthha. ¿La razón? Zoé me ha pedido que suba sus capitulos porque en su viaje tuvo un accidente y se ha fracturado todo su brazo derecho y eso le impide escribir :/

Zoé escribió unos cuantos capitulos estando en su viaje pero debido a su fractura, no ha podido subirlos. Les pide disculpas por no actualizar antes. Por ende, me enseño a usar FF y por eso soy yo la que escribe esto. Me encargaré de ayudarle mientras que se recupera; necesita descansar.

Me pidio que le diera las gracias a: **alma. de . angel-91, Bloodymaggie81, T. G. Kira, kkikkaCullen, Stupid Sheep, Angel0607, Optam y karin cullen** por sus reviews, les agradece que lean su historia.

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo que ha escrito. Me dio las instrucciones en un papelito para las notas, jaja. Así que la obedezco porque luego se enoja conmigo.**

**Espera que les guste y que no las decepcione:  
****

* * *

**

**Rojo y Negro**

**Capitulo 3: Clases**

_Yo no sabía como sentirme, si feliz por el hecho de que Bella iba a estar conmigo en este salón o frustrado porque Seth también estaba aquí._

Bella y Seth se percataron de mi presencia al ver que los miraba con intensidad. Seth me miró iracundo, furioso por así decirlo mientras que Bella estaba un poco cohibida, no sé si por mi mirada o por los chicos que hay aquí. Ella era tímida.

—Señor Clearwater, tome asiento en uno de los pupitres disponibles— le dijo el profesor Banner, señalando los asientos del salón— usted también, señorita Swan.

Para mi mala y buena suerte, los únicos bancos disponibles eran los que estaban a mi lado derecho e izquierdo. Claro, nadie quiere estar cerca de mi, por eso están desocupados.

Bella se sentó en el pupitre de mi lado derecho y Seth en el del lado izquierdo.

_Esto no es bueno_, pensé.

No, mierda; no lo era…

Me volteé un poco para mirar mejor a Bella. Ella estaba sacando una libreta de su mochila, supongo que para tomar apuntes. Se veía tan linda. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta con un lazo que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su blusa de manga larga: azul. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje en la cara. Eso me gusto mucho. El color de la blusa hacía que su piel se viera de un tono cremoso, si, pero con rosas debido a sus sonrojos.

Se veía tan angelical.

Se percató de mi mirada y volvió a ruborizarse. Tal vez… yo le gustaba, por eso reaccionaba así.

_Sólo falta que sea tu novia,_ pensé esperanzado.

—Bella, amor, ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes? Se me ha olvidado traer uno— dijo una voz a mi lado izquierdo. Bella sacó un lápiz de su mochila y se lo lanzó a su _novio_. Seth le dio las gracias y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Joder, este tío me saca de quicio. Era la parte mala de todo esto. Yo estaba un poco alegre por el hecho de que Bella estuviera aquí, en este salón, compartiendo clase conmigo pero Seth me borraba parte de la alegría estando aquí presente.

Solamente espero que ella y yo tengamos una clase a _solas._

—Atención, alumnos— nos llamó el profesor— hoy presentarán un examen sobre el tema que hemos abarcado en estos días: La mitosis y sus fases.

Todos se quejaron haciendo un "Agh, que aburrido". Por mi parte, me daba igual.

El profesor Banner empezó a repartir los exámenes pasando por las filas. Cuando me tocaba agarrar mi examen, el profesor me miro con advertencia antes de entregármelo. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Porque saco buenas notas y cree que me copio de alguien. Que ciego esta. ¿Cómo me puedo copiar si nadie se sienta a mi alrededor? Bueno, anteriormente.

_Porque eres un chico problema y cree que eres un inadaptado,_ me contesté a mi mismo.

Saqué un lapicero de una de las bolsas de mi mochila desgarrada y traté de concentrarme en la prueba. Cuando termine, podré volver a sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

La prueba en si no era muy difícil. Teníamos que distinguir y describir las fases una por una. Pan comido. Anoté las respuestas rápidamente y me paré de mi asiento para devolver el examen.

El profesor frunció el ceño cuando llegué a su escritorio. Tomó la prueba y empezó revisarla inmediatamente. No sé que problema tiene pero yo no soy un burro. Si el quisiera, hasta me sometería a un examen solo, no había problema; lo haría sin rechistar.

—Bien, Cullen, ha sacado un 10. Felicidades—me dijo sin entusiasmo. Me devolvió el papel y le sonreí arrogante.

Llegué nuevamente a mi asiento y me recosté para echarme otro sueñito. Se que los otros se iban a tardar más que yo y no tenía otra cosa que hacer, debía esperar a que sonara el timbre para irme a mi siguiente asignatura. Que flojera.

Oí el sonido de una silla. Bien, alguien ha terminado casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Vaya, que interesante.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan, ha sacado un 10— anunció el profe con arrogancia— creía que Cullen era el único que sacaba buenas notas pero ahora; ya no. Al fin alguien puede superar al señor Cullen.

Todos la miraron. Unos con asombro y otros con desprecio. Los que miraron a Bella con desprecio eran en su mayoría mujeres. Eran unas envidiosas.

No me molestaron las palabras del profesor Banner y se que tenía la intención de hacerlo. Al contrario, me alegraba que Bella fuera inteligente. La mayoría de las chicas de la escuela se preocupan más por el cutis de su cara que por sus notas.

Cada vez, Bella, _mi_ Bella, me sorprendía más.

Ella caminó de regreso a su asiento un poco molesta. Me acuerdo perfectamente, por la conversación que tuvimos en su fiesta, que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se sentó y soltó un bufido.

Me reí un poco por su actitud, parecía una gatita enojada.

Se dio cuenta de que me estaba riendo de ella y sus mejillas ardieron en un color rojo profundo. Me pregunto… ¿cuántas tonalidades de rojo tienen sus sonrojos? Cada vez que lo hacía era de un tono diferente.

—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable—susurré para mi.

Sacó un libro de su mochila e inmediatamente se dispuso a leer para matar el tiempo, creo. Mmm, interesante, estaba leyendo _Drácula _de _Bram Stoker. _Le gustan los vampiros.

_Otra cosa que a ti también te gusta,_ pensé, recordando todos los libros de vampiros que poseía.

Estaba muy absorto, contemplándola, hasta que sonó el timbre. Mierda. Que rápido paso el tiempo, ni siquiera note cuando los demás terminaron de presentar.

_Es que estuviste mirando a Bella._

Cierto, el resto de la clase la miré solo a ella. Guardó el libro en su mochila y se levantó de su lugar. Vi también como el zoquete de Seth la esperaba en la puerta y cuando ella se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla. El imbécil me sonrió con petulancia antes de irse.

Hijo de perra…

Levanté mi mochila del suelo y furioso me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Cálculo. Me detuve un momento en la puerta del salón para observar si a Bella también le tocaba conmigo pero mis ánimos se fueron abajo cuando no la vi. Ella no estaría a esta hora conmigo.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y gruñí frustrado. No le presté atención a la clase, ya sabía del tema que estábamos estudiando así que me concentré en la única cosa que ocupaba mi mente, por supuesto, Bella.

Así fueron las siguientes dos clases, las de Química e Historia, pensaba en aquella chica que hacía que por mi cuerpo recorrieran nuevas sensaciones. Esto era verdad. Ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado me ha hecho sentir de la misma manera. Con Bella me sentía despierto, alegre y… enamorado. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca.

La profesora de Historia nos dejo salir diez minutos antes al receso y corrí al patio trasero que tenía la escuela. Era uno de los lugares donde uno podía estar tranquilo, siempre he ido ahí en el receso desde que empecé el primer año de preparatoria por unas de las pocas que me gustaban de esta: la vista que tenía.

Me senté debajo de _mi_ árbol y admire, una vez más, la vista de los edificios de Chicago. Era algo majestuoso, algo maravilloso…

Distinguía con claridad el _Sears Tower,_ el _Aon Center _y el _Jhon Hancock Center_. Eran algunos de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad.

A veces odiaba saber distinguir estos edificios porque mi padre me había enseñado los nombres de cada uno de ellos. ¿Cómo si me pudo enseñar eso y no me enseño otras cosas más _importantes?_ Esta vez no me repondí.

Los demás alumnos empezaron a salir de sus clases y poco a poco el patio se fue llenando de unas cuantas personas. Mi hermano y Jasper me saludaron cuando me vieron mientras caminaban a su lugar. Alice también me saludó cuando pasó cerca de mí junto con su amiga Rosalie.

Todos almorzaban alegremente pero no les envidiaba, no tenía hambre. Pero mi apetito es muy voraz, creo que no dejaré nada en el refrigerador en cuanto llegue a casa, solo faltan 3 clases más para irme de aquí.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento…

Una corriente de aire me "golpeaba" en la cara. Disfrutaba de la sensación. Me sentí más relajado, bueno, sólo un poco. Me gustaba como el viento pegaba en mi rostro, hacía que me sintiera bien pero no hoy, lamentablemente, no puedo olvidarme del tarado de Seth.

Abrí los ojos con deliberada lentitud y lo que vi a continuación me sorprendió… y no de buena manera.

Un poco más alejado de mi posición, cerca de las mesas en donde se sientan los profesores a comer, vi al bastardo ese acompañado de dos chicos más. Un momento, yo los conocía.

Ellos detuvieron a Seth cuando este casi se lanzaba para golpearme en la fiesta de Bella pero estaba tan abstraído en Seth que no me di cuenta de quienes eran. Nada más y nada menos que Jacob Black y Sam Uley. Los chicos a quienes más odio en el instituto.

Joder, el baboso se estaba haciendo o _era_ amigo de ellos dos. Si es así, seguramente querrá su ayuda para lidiar conmigo.

Por un momento, los tres me observaron fijamente pero volvieron a charlar como hace unos momentos.

_Si creen que les tengo miedo están muy equivocados,_ pensé con rabia.

Seguí observándolos y ellos a mí hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con aquella chica que tanto deseo que sea mi novia. Bella estaba sentada en otro árbol, comiendo con verdadero entusiasmo una manzana. Cómo envidio a la fruta que tiene en sus manos.

Mordía la manzana con fuerza y con lentitud. Sus labios parecían húmedos por el jugo de la manzana, de un color rojo débil, casi rosado. Se relamía los labios un poco y volvía a morder su manzana. Estaba hipnotizado, contemplando como bobo aquella acción que ella hacía. Me dieron tantas ganas de ir con ella y besarla con todo el deseo que sentía, con toda la pasión.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos e imaginé a Bella sentada en mi regazo justo en este mismo árbol. Me la imaginé mientras yo le daba de comer unas uvas. Imaginé a Bella mientras que yo rozaba mi nariz con su cuello. Imaginé como mis manos se enroscaban en su pequeña cintura y avanzaban al perfil de sus pechos…

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que la campana de fin de receso sonó.

Tuve que relajarme una vez más y respirar hondo por unos momentos. Estos _sueños_ me están afectando de una manera muy poco… educada.

Me encaminé a mi siguiente clase: Física. Para mi mala suerte, tampoco Bella iba a esta clase.

Así que fue igual que las otras, inclusive más tediosa. Y eso que a mi me gusta mucho la física.

Al finalizar la clase, la profesora McHuil no encargó trabajo para mañana. Que bien, eso significa que tendré toda la tarde para mi.

Mi penúltima clase era Educación Física y no, no estaba Bella pero estaba…

—Señor Cullen, jugará Tennis contra el chico nuevo, el señor Clearwater— me ordenó el entrenador Clapp. Seth se veía feliz e incomodo a la vez al saber que yo iba a competir contra él.

—Bien—murmuré. Tomé una de las raquetas que estaban en el suelo del gimnasio y fui a la posición que el entrenador nos indicó para jugar. Le dio la pelota a Seth ya que él era el _nuevo_.

Jugamos muy reñido, a decir verdad, íbamos a la par. Cada vez que Seth ganaba un punto yo también lo hacía. Estábamos empatados. Faltaban quince minutos para que la clase concluyera y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con este zoquete; le tenía que ganar.

Me tocaba sacar. Estuvimos golpeando y pasando la pelota hasta que ya no aguante más. Con un fuerte golpe de raqueta, le pase a Seth la pelota con fuerza y no la alcanzó.

Sonreí cuando el entrenador Clapp dio por terminado el partido.

—Buen partido— nos felicitó— ahora, todos a las duchas.

Ya en el vestidor, me desvestí para darme una ducha rápida. No quería andar todo sudoroso y pegajoso. Me envolví una toalla en mis caderas y coloqué mi mochila en un lugar en donde los demás no la verían.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando a varios novatos les escondieron su ropa mientras que estaban bañándose y por ende, tuvieron que andar desnudos hasta que encontraron algo con que tapar sus cuerpos. Desde ahí, aprendí a ocultar mis cosas para que nadie las tome.

Me metí a la ducha y puse el agua caliente a todo lo que daba. Lo necesitaba.

Mientras, me dediqué a escuchar los murmullos de los demás chicos para entretenerme. A veces, hablaban de unas cosas tan estúpidas que me causaban gracia.

—Oye, ¿cuánto mide el tuyo? — preguntaba un chico.

—No lo sé, pero se que mide más que el de…

Típico, hablaban del tamaño de sus…por dios, ¿sólo hablan de eso en estos vestidores?

Mejor me termino de bañar en vez de escuchar sus pláticas, era lo mejor.

Termine de ducharme, me sequé y volví a vestirme.

La siguiente clase era la más me gustaba: Artes. Ahí me podía expresar como yo quisiera y a mi profesor Peter, le gustaba que expresáramos nuestros sentimientos por medio del arte.

—Cullen— me llamó el pendejo antes de que saliera del gimnasio. Sus "amiguitos" lo acompañaban.

_¡Que emoción!,_ pensé con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Clearwater? — le pregunte con frialdad. Ya me quería ir, no sé para que me llama.

Soltó una risita socarrona.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir— me aseguró.

—Yo creo que no— le dije, haciéndome el ingenuo. Frunció el ceño y acto seguido, Jacob y Sam cerraron sus puños.

—Ya sabes que Bella es mía, así que te digo de una vez, mantente alejada de ella— me amenazó.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? No te tengo miedo, Clearwater.

—Eso ya lo veremos— dijo seguro de sí. Pasó a mi lado y los tres me dieron varios empujones, los cuales, se los devolví.

Si cree que amenazándome me va a asustar, esta muy equivocado. Yo me aseguraré de que Bella sea mi novia porque para Seth, Bella es un trofeo. Estoy seguro.

Llegue al salón de artes malhumorado por culpa del pendejo de Seth. Puse mi mochila en el asiento que estaba junto a la ventana ya que nadie se sentaba ahí. Estaba solo en una mesa para dos. No era algo muy poco común, ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

Mierda, voy a tener Educación Física con Seth. Tendré la oportunidad de vencerlo por el resto del semestre, no sabe con quien se metió.

—Hola, chicos— nos saludó el profesor Peter entrando por la puerta.

—Hola, profesor Peter— saludamos, incluyéndome a mi. A él era al única profesor que saludaba; el único.

—Bien, chicos, tenemos a un nuevo alumno en esta clase. Cuando pase, denle la bienvenida— nos pidió.

Que no sea el imbécil de Seth por favor…

Una gran sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro, quien tomaba la clase de Artes conmigo era Bella.

—Bienvenida, señorita Isabella a la clase de Artes— le saludó el profesor— chicos…saludenla.

—Bienvenida, Isabella— la saludamos todos. Yo casi hasta gritaba.

—Hola— dijo simplemente— llámenme solamente Bella— pidió con timidez.

—Bien, Bella— asintió el profesor— solo hay un asiento disponible, le tocará sentarse con el señor Cullen.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ella se iba a sentar a mi lado.

Caminó con cuidado al asiento junto a mi y me regaló una sonrisa pequeña, pero para mi, fue una maravillosa sonrisa.

—Chicos, les voy a pedir un trabajo para unas cuantas semanas más.— nos dijo el profesor— Quiero que hagan un dibujo interpretando un sentimiento, cualquiera que ustedes quieran, junto con un poema que este inspirado en ello. Quiero que lo hagan con sus propias manos.

Asentimos.

—Bien, por ahora, quiero que hagan un boceto de una persona importante que ha marcado sus vidas— nos pidió— quiero que sea abstracto. Cuando terminen, lo dejan en su lugar.

Sacamos nuestras libretas de dibujo y nos pusimos a trabajar.

No era difícil saber a quien dibujaría, pero, ¿de qué manera? Deje que mi mano tomara el control y empecé a dibujar lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Con mi dedo, le di un poco de sombreado usando el grafito del lápiz. Le di unos cuantos retoques más hasta que mi dibujo me complació.

—Es muy hermoso, ¿a quién dibujaste? — me preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Me sentía feliz porque ella me estaba hablando, me sentía en el paraíso.

Si supiera que fue a ella a quien dibuje.

—A una chica de la cual me estoy enamorando— le contesté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? Pues que suerte tiene la chica al tener a un enamorado muy lindo— dijo con algo de pena y ¿tristeza?

—Y tú, ¿a quien dibujaste? — le pregunte. Ella me acercó su libreta para que le diera un vistazo. Parecía un chico mirando a las estrellas, creo. Yo la había dibujado a ella con el hermoso vestido rojo que traía puesto en su cumpleaños pero estábamos dibujando con lápiz, no había colores. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que era ella a quien había dibujado.

—A un chico del cual me estoy enamorando— dijo casi las mismas palabras que yo.

¿Y si era yo a quién había dibujado? ¿Y si ella también se estaba enamorando de mi?

—Así que, ¿ya no estas enamorada de tu novio?— deduje.

Bella se mordió el labio antes de responderme—no.

_¡Bella ya no quiere a su novio!,_ grité en mi mente con felicidad.

Si yo soy el chico que le gusta, le pediría que fuera mi novia. Pero tengo que estar seguro.

—Bella…— la llamé pero me quise arrepentir.

— ¿Si? — me apremió.

_No tienes nada que perder al decirle que le gustas, Edward,_ pensé.

—Bella, a mi me g…— le iba a soltar la verdad.

—Hola, Eddie— me saludó una voz chillona. Mal-di-ción. La puta de Tanya también estaba en esta clase, se me había olvidado por completo.

No le saludé. Se paró enfrente de mi escritorio y empezó a hacer pucheros.

— ¿Por qué no me saludas, Eddie? Yo te quiero— me dijo con fingida indignación.

— Por favor, Tanya, vuelve a tu lugar— le pedí lo más cortés que pude.

Antes de irse, me mandó un beso.

—Wow, tienes a las chicas detrás de ti— dijo Bella con apenas un hilo de voz.

Le iba a decir que Tanya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo hasta que sonó el timbre de última hora. Dejó su dibujo en la mesa, guardo su libreta y se fue inmediatamente.

Demonios, ahora ella pensara que me gusta Tanya o algo. Frustado, deje también mi dibujo en la mesa y salí rápidamente a buscar a mis hermanos en el estacionamiento.

Observé a mis hermanos subiéndose al auto, corrí y cerré la puerta cuando entre sin medir mi fuerza.

—Hola de nuevo, hermanito, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? — me preguntó Alice.

Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que me ha pasado…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Como dice Zoé: Chan chan chan..._**

**_¿Arreglará Edward el malentendido con Bella? ¿La zorra de Tanya o Seth se interpondrán entre Edward y Bella? Pronto lo sabrán. Ok, apesto haciendo las preguntas del final pero yo no soy muy buena escritora. La que es escritora y sabe de esto es Zoé. Pero todo esto sea para ayudarle._**

Zoé espera que les haya gustado. Les da las gracias por leer la historia, por los reviews, por ponerla entre sus favoritos y en alertas. No saben lo feliz que la hacen cuando le llegan e-mails, no para de hablar sobre la pagina, sobre las historias que hay, sobre quienes le dejaron review, jeje. Yo estoy de testigo porque habla mucho de eso conmigo XD

Ok, es hora de retirarme. Les mandamos muchos saludos y que pasen un feliz año nuevo n.n

Gracias por leer.

Adiosito.

**_Atte: La mano derecha de Zoé (literalmente). Su amiga, Samanthha G. _**

**_Dejenle sus reviews a Zoé =)_**


	4. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Bonjour!**

¿Cómo estan? Esperamos Zoé y yo que esten muy muy bien. Jeje, mi amiga ha empezado a escribir nuevamente y este capitulo es el resultado pero oh madres, un wuey la tumbó en la calle ayer y su brazo se torció más T_T. Si hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera dado un buen golpe al señor en su... en la parte donde no le brilla el sol. Pero bueno, la llevamos otra vez al hospital y se quedo ahí, sale mañana ¬¬. Aquí estoy yo con ella pero me dijieron que usara la laptop en la sala de espera, puff, las enfermeras me odian y yo soy una,bueno, lo voy a ser en un año.

Zoé y yo les agradecemos sus reviews a: **karin cullen, LauCullen18, Bloodymaggie81, Cullen-21-gladys, FrannCullen, T. G. Kira y kkikkaCullen. Si supieran cuanto Zoé sonrió con los reviews que le dejaron, jeje.**

**Oh, también, si llegas a ver esto T. G. Kira, te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Zoé y yo esperamos que te la pases bien en tu día.** Vimos un one-shot tuyo y mencionaste que era tu cumple, así lo supimos xD. Muchas felicidades.

Oki doki du, Zoé me dijo: "Dales gracias, se amable como yo y responde a los review. Y no digas palabrotas" jeje, ella si dice y yo no ¬¬, no es justo xD. Je, también hay una canción que puso Zoé en el fic se llama : **Welcome to the Jungle de Guns & Roses. **Es una de sus bandas favoritas al igual que los grupos y artistas que aparecn más adelante. Deje un link en el profile de Zoé si quieren escuchar la canción.

Bueno, espera que les guste el capitulo. Le pregunto que porque siempre escribe esta frase y me dice que es lo que en verdad siente. Jeje, mi Zoé ta' lokita.

Oki doki du, el capi:

**

* * *

**

**Rojo y Negro**

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresa**

—_Hola de nuevo, hermanito, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? — me preguntó Alice._

_Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que me ha pasado…_

—Nada especial— le contesté encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia— lo normal.

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín. No me creía.

—Si como no— me dijo enojada— ¿qué acaso no viste a Bella? —me preguntó incrédula.

Si le decía a mi hermana todo lo que me había pasado durante mis clases se encapricharía en ayudarme a conquistar a Bella y eso es algo que sólo yo quiero hacer, no quiero la ayuda de nadie. Pero, por otra parte, Alice se encargaría de preguntarle a Bella quien era el chico que le gustaba, ya que puede que a ella le guste otro chico.

Al pensar que a Bella le gustaba otro que no fuera yo, sentí una gran ira recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Me dieron ganas de golpear algo, destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

_Ella es solamente mía,_ pensé con posesión.

—Tierra llamando a Edward. — dijo Emmett palmeando mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos— Hermanito, parece que estás un poco ido, ¿acaso es por la chica?, ¿estás pensado en ella? — me preguntó levantando sus cejas pícaramente.

—Cállate, Emmett— le gruñí. Se fue a sentar en la parte más recóndita del auto y empezó a escribir algo en una de sus libretas.

Alice carraspeó y me golpeó la nuca. Cierto, no le he respondido.

—Si la vi, Alice, de hecho, está conmigo en dos clases— era mejor decirle la verdad a mi hermana, ella sabe muy bien cuando yo miento y eso que soy un muy buen mentiroso.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunte hace unos minutos! Y, dime hermanito, ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante entre ustedes dos? — los ojos de Alice brillaron ante la idea.

—Nada interesante— le dije la verdad a medias. Claro que ocurrió algo interesante, ella hablo conmigo y casi me contó quien le gustaba hasta que apareció aquella arpía llamada Tanya arruinado el "interesante" momento.

—Eso se solucionara pronto— me dijo entusiasta— Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas. La llevaré de compras a los centros comerciales, pasearemos por la ciudad, le comp…

—Espera, espera— le interrumpí— ¿de verdad quieres que ella sea tu amiga? — le pregunta receloso.

Pobre Bella. Sí llegara a hacerse buena amiga de mi hermana no sabe la tortura que le espera. Seguramente la pequeña duende la traería de un lado a otro por toda la ciudad sin descansar ni siquiera por un minuto. Aparte, no sé si mi Bella querría ser amiga de ella. Lo más probable era que si, ya que todos caemos en el encanto de mi hermana junto con sus pucheros. Nadie le puede negar nada a Alice.

—Pero por supuesto— me contestó— ella es muy buena gente, no se parece a las zorras del instituto. Ella es buena y desinteresada, seremos grandes amigas— dijo muy segura de ello.

Le creía a Alice, ella sabe distinguir a la gente con tan sólo verla, así que le creo.

—Tienes que hablarle, hermanito— me aconsejaba— así tendrás más posibilidades de que ella sea tu novia.

Eso ya lo sabía pero había de por medio un malentendido con Bella. Por culpa de Tanya, ella creyó que esa zorra y yo éramos novios. ¡Qué asco! Primero me desnudo ante toda la escuela y corro como dios me trajo al mundo antes de ser novio de Tanya. Tan solo pensar en eso hacía que mi piel se pusiera chinita.

El carro se detuvo en la entrada y los tres salimos corriendo a la casa, ansiosos por comer lo que nuestra mamá hizo.

Esto era cosa de día a día. Nuestra madre nos hacía un banquete a la hora de comer y a nosotros nos gustaba todo lo que mamá nos hacía, era como probar el cielo y lo gloria en sus platillos. De hecho, mi madre fue chef en un restaurant a afueras de la ciudad pero se tuvo que retirar del trabajo porque estaba embarazada de mi. Cuando me tuvo, quiso volver a trabajar nuevamente porque esa era su pasión aparte del arte, pero Carlisle le dijo que ya no podía trabajar nuevamente ya que tenía que cuidarme a mi, él desconfiaba de las niñeras. Por ende, mi madre ya no trabaja pero no le hecha la culpa a nadie.

Cada vez que la veo, me dan ganas de darle gracias al cielo por darme a una madre tan buena y amable. Ella es única, no sé como demonios terminó siendo esposa de mi padre.

Alice, Emmett y yo arrojamos las mochilas a las escaleras y nos sentamos en el gran comedor entusiasmados por la comida. Mi estomago empezó a rugir con fuerza debido a que no había comido en el receso y mis hermanos se burlaron de mi diciendo que si no me había tragado un vibrador junto con un tigre. Casi, casi les hago una seña indebida hasta que apareció mi madre con tres platos de comida.

—Hola, mis niños, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela? — nos preguntó de manera muy maternal. Aunque ya nosotros somos unos adolescentes nos seguía tratando como cuando éramos pequeños.

—Bien— le respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Les hice a los tres sus comidas favoritas, espero que les guste, mis amores— nos dijo poniendo los platillos correspondientes a cada uno.

A Emmett le había cocinado una pizza con piña y jamón, no sé como le gustaba a mi hermano que a la pizza le pusieran piña pero cada quien sus gustos. A Alice le había preparado sushi y unos rollitos primavera, según ella, el sushi le hacía bien a su cuerpo pero a mi me daba asco comer pescado crudo. Luego mi madre me entregó mi comida y era nada más y nada más que una deliciosa pasta a la boloñesa con albóndigas y puré de papa. Se me hizo agua la boca.

Devoramos todo lo que nos había hecho y como señal de que nos había gustado, Emmett y yo eructamos sonoramente.

— ¡Ugh! Que asco— dijo Alice haciendo sus caras graciosas— estuvo delicioso, mamá, muchas gracias.

Asintió.

—De nada, ahora, vayan a hacer sus deberes— nos pidió tratando de ser seria.

—Si, señora— le contestamos haciendo un saludo militar.

Agarré mi mochila de las escaleras y caminé a mi cuarto, a mi paraíso personal. Entré e inmediatamente me tumbé en la cama dejando mis cosas en el escritorio. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí, no era molestado por nadie bueno excepto por los pequeños bribones de mis hermanos.

—Es mi paraíso— me dije a mi mismo.

Me quedé callado sin hacer nada por unos cuantos minutos pensando en lo que me había pasado en clases.

Lo bueno es que Bella esta conmigo en dos clases, por lo menos. Me hacía sentir tan dichoso que ella estuviera en esta escuela. El único problema que tenía era aquel pendejo de su novio y era amigo de aquellos gilipollas de Jacob y Sam. Para colmo, este niñito me amenaza queriendo que me mantenga alejado de Bella. No sé quien diablos se cree pero no dejaré de intentar que Bella sea mi novia aunque tenga que enfrentarme con él y con sus amiguitos. Pelearía por ella.

_Mía, ella será mía…_

Bella se veía tan adorable ahora. Espero que mañana vuelva a llevarse puesta esa blusa de color azul que tría puesta, le quedaba mu bien ese color, yo diría que demasiado. No es de sorprenderse que mañana algunos chicos le quisieran hablar, era la _chica nueva_, la comidilla de la escuela.

Joderé a todos esos niños quienes se acerquen a ella con otras intenciones. Los haré papilla y eso lo dejaré como recordatorio para cualquiera que se quisiera propasar con ella.

_Cálmate, tantas amenazas de muerte no son buenas, _pensó mi conciencia.

Cierto. Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico pensando en matanzas y muertes de aquellos que se metan con la hermosa chica. Pero ese era uno de los efectos que Bella causaba en mi: ser posesivo y protector con ella. También era protector con ella por lo que le hizo aquel bastardo en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo recuerdo y hace que me hierva la sangre.

Necesito calmarme un poco, si sigo así creo que mataré a todos los chicos de la escuela para que ninguno sea capaz de tocarle un pelo a Bella. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al estante donde tenía mis discos de los años 80's y 90's. Aquella música me relajaba bastante, más la de John Bon Jovi, uno de mis cantantes favoritos. También tenía discos de los The Beatles, Madonna, Michael Jackson, Guns and Roses, en fin, de muchos. Tengo suerte de que haya encontrado estos ejemplares en buen estado.

Tome el disco de Guns & Roses_, _lo instalé cuidadosamente en el estéreo que me había regalado mi abuelo Aro de cumpleaños y empezó a sonar la canción _Welcome to the Jungle,_ un clásico de ellos.

Me relajé al instante con la música sonando en mi habitación. Tan relajado estaba que me dieron ganas de ducharme y tardarme un buen rato ahí adentro del baño.

Fui al closet a ladito del baño y tomé una toalla. En estos momentos no era necesario que tomara una muda de ropa ya que a estas horas cada quien hace lo suyo sin interrumpir. A veces, era bueno, otras veces no.

Entré al baño y me aseguré de que la música estuviera en un volumen suficientemente alto para que escuchara las canciones, me desvestí tomándome mi tiempo y abrí la llave del agua caliente.

Una vez ahí, comencé a tratar con mi cabello "salvaje". Le puse shampoo, lo lavé, le volví a poner shampoo, le puse acondicionador, enguaje hasta que se desenredo. No entiendo cómo mi cabello esta como esta. Mi madre me había dicho que desde pequeño lo he tenido así. Mmm, ningún familiar lo tiene como yo. Extraño pero ya que, aprendí a "vivir" con él. Tomé la barra de jabón y lo froté contra cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Todavía sentía como el agua caía en mi espalda, cosa que me agrada mucho por la temperatura que tiene esta. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación…

—_Edward…__—_ murmuró alguien— _Edward, abre los ojos._

_Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba aquella mujer que tanto me gusta tal como dios la trajo al mundo. Sus pechos eran perfectos, no parecían muy grandes y eso me gusto, sus caderas eran algo voluminosas pero no muy exageradas, su abdomen parecía plano y firme, sus piernas eran largas, sus brazos parecían tan delicados, su cintura era tan pequeña…_

_Espera, ¿qué hace Bella en mi baño?_

— _¿Bella?_

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Qué haces en mi baño? __—__le pregunté escéptico. Se acercó más a mi y me puso un dedo en mis labios._

—_No digas nada__—__ se levantó de puntitas y me susurró al oido__—__ tu sólo disfruta._

_Se presionó más a mi cuerpo y sentí que mi miembro se endurecía por la sensación. La tomé por la cintura y la cargué. Me miró a los ojos y en esos orbes color chocolate había lujuria y deseo, ya había visto esas miradas antes. Sin perder el contacto visual con ella, me fui acercando a su cara para darle un beso. Juro que cuando sus labios tocaron los míos soltó un jadeo sensual que hizo más apasionado el beso. _

_Mis labios no se limitaron a estar solamente en su boca. Bajé por su cuello y también lo empecé a besar._

—_Edward__—__ dijo mi nombre en un gemido._

—_Bella, eres muy hermosa__—__ le dije la verdad. Se ruborizó pero no dijo nada más._

_La bajé pero aún así la mantuve muy apretada a mi. Su cabello se volvió negro debido al agua y su cuerpo se veía más tentativo mojado._

_Acaricié su cintura con lentitud con una de mis manos mientras que la otra ascendía a sus pechos. Cuando los toqué por primera vez pude notar que su piel ahí era más suave y tersa. Eso mando otra sensación de fuego a la parte baja de mi abdomen._

—_Perfecta__—__ le dije y volví a estampar mis labios con los suyos. Estos sabían tan dulces, no me cansaría de ellos tan fácilmente ni de Bella._

_Ella es mía, sólo mía, mía…_

Ahí fue cuando en realidad abrí los ojos. Había imaginado todo eso pero que real fue, sentí todo y cuando digo todo es todo. Oh, pero mi parte inferior no pasó desapercibida. Estaba tan excitado que hasta me dolía. Creo que tendré que "desahogarme" pero no en este momento, ya tuve suficiente con mi alucinación.

Abrí la llave del agua fría e inmediatamente mi erección se calmó.

_Voy a tener que tomar muchos baños con agua fría,_ pensé frustrado.

Salí de la regadera y me sequé con la toalla con rapidez. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la música se había terminado de escuchar, lo que significa que llevo más de dos horas aquí adentro. Me cubrí de la cintura para abajo con la toalla y fui a buscar ropa nueva para poner.

Me deje tumbar en el sofá de cuero negro que tenía cerca de una de las ventanas y ahí estuve por un largo rato, pensando que quizás, iba a tener que comprar un poster de un hombre gordo en tanga, para cuando se forme una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones, verlo y se me bajen los _ánimos._

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente como cualquier día, solamente que esta vez, mi padre llegó temprano de su trabajo, cosa rara que solo dos veces al año sucede.

Jugué un rato con Emmett al _PlayStation3 _para distraerme. Jasper nos visitó por unas dos horas antes de volver a su casa, le invitamos a quedarse a dormir pero nos dijo que sus padres y él tenían que asistir a una cena familias. Alice se puso triste, como siempre, porque su "Jazzy" se marchaba.

La cena estuvo… pacifica, por así decirlo. Los únicos que hablaban eran mi hermana, mamá y nuestro padre pero solo conversaban sobre cosas triviales: ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Qué has hecho?, etc. Terminé de cenar y me largué ahí, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de mi padre; luego exploto, metafóricamente.

Me eche a la cama y traté de pensar en cosas desagradables para no pensar en Bella mojada y desnuda en mis sueños pero por más que intentaba no podía reprimir esas fantasías.

Lo único que pude hacer es dejarme llevar por ellas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Ya en la mañana, desayune porque ayer no hice. Me preparé para ir nuevamente a la preparatoria y ya listos nos largamos de la casa.

Laurent condujo un poco más de prisa, tenía un compromiso con su esposa Irina así que nos estaba llevando al instituto un poco más temprano que de costumbre.

—Ahg, ahorita no va a ver nadie, todos llegan más tarde— se quejó Emmett pisando con fuerza el tapete el auto— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Emmett Cullen, no hables como marinero! —le regaño Alice dándole un coscorrón.

— ¡Auch! Me dolió, duende.

Y así la pasaron, todo el camino hacia la escuela, peleándose y dándose golpes. Gracias a Dios Laurent se detuvo. Me despedí de mis hermanos y de Laurent antes de irme al salón de Biología.

A esta hora no ha llegado mucha gente. Bien, estaré solito por un rato en el salón.

Caminé y hasta silbé por la ausencia de gente. Espera un minuto, la puerta del salón esta abierta, eso significa que hay alguien adentro. Me adentré al salón y lo que vi me dejo boquiabierto, atónito, sorprendido, en fin, todos los sinónimos que haya de incrédulo.

Tanya estaba sentada en el regazo de Seth y se estaban besando… SE ESTABAN BESANDO.

— ¡Oh, Edward! — gritó la puta de Tanya al verme en el umbral de la puerta.

Esto, definitivamente, tiene Bella que saberlo…

Continuará…

* * *

**_Cito las sabias palabras de Zoé: Chan chan chan..._**

**_Ok, ahora me dejo un papelito con las preguntas así que las escribo: ¿Le dira Edward a Bella que se encontró a Seth y a Tanya besandose? ¿Por qué se estaban besando aquellos dos?_**

Samanthha alias Sammy: Yo, yo se las respuetas. La primera es si y la segunda es porque Tanya es una bitch que se acuesta con todos xD. Es broma, Zoé no me deja ver sus capis u.u hasta que los vaya a subir ¬¬ que mala es.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, me llamo la atención la enfermara diciendo: "No hables, haces ruido, shh, silencio" u.u, le digo : "No ve que estoy escribiendo, soy la encargada de los escritos de una escritora en el hospital" y me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, jeje.

Merci.

**A: Sammy G. (Dejenle sus reviews a la ricitos, digo Zoé xD)**


	5. Inoportuno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque Edward viva en nuestras mentes y tengamos sueños y fantasias con él u.u

*Escondida abajo de una roca*

Ejem, ¡HOLA A TODOS! Ya regrese n.n, ya me siento mejor y ya puedo mover el brazo aunque se aun poco. Cuanto extrañaba usarlo u.u'.

Perdón por no actualizar. Hace dos semanas estaba escribiendo el capi 5 de la historia junto con otra nueva que estoy escribiendo que se llama "Telepatía" en donde Bella lee la mente (si ya se, estoy zafada de la cabeza), y luego, iba en la mitad del capi y ¡Bam! ¡La inspiración se fue! Traté de escribir... otra vez pero mi mente se quedo en blanco. Nunca me había pasado esto. No, no no. Estuve así dos semanas con esta historia.

Gracias a sus reviews a: **FrannCullen, Cullen-21-gladys, kkikkaCullen, T. G. Kira, LauCullen18, karin cullen,** **Mayra Edith, Angie Cullen Hale, Bella. Cullen. Edward, Bloodymaggie81 y a Stupid Sheep.**

**Repito: Lo siento mucho u.u si no he actualizado. Matenme si quieren. Oh, por cierto, Sammy les manda saludos.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: Van a querer matar a Jacob, a Sam y a Seth por lo que pasa en el final T_T, pero de una vez digo, Edward no se va a quedar así. Claro que no u.u**

**Ok, el capi. Si está algo dramatico, perdón también pero tuve que pensar en algo exagerado para poder escribir de nuevo:**

* * *

**Rojo y Negro**

**Capítulo 5: Inoportuno**

_Esto, definitivamente, tiene Bella que saberlo…_

— ¡Cullen!—gritó Seth también al verme. Yo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver y no tuve tiempo de evitar que el bastardo este me aventara lo más lejos del umbral y cerrara la puerta de un golpe.

— ¡No golpees a mí Eddie! — le recriminó Tanya. Caminó hacia mi y empezó a sobarme los brazos con "ternura". Me aparte de ella al sentir su contacto.

— ¿Se puede por qué carajos estaban besándose?—les pregunté. Nada más falta que me digan que no era eso lo que estaban haciendo sino que estaban así porque ella tropezó y accidentalmente besó a Seth.

Esa excusa sería tan patética que hasta me reiría, pero, conociendo a esta _mujer_, es capaz que diga semejante estupidez.

Mierda, ¿por qué precisamente no traje mi celular hoy? Éste ahorita de seguro se encuentra debajo de la cama entre los demás artefactos y cosas que casi no utilizó. Bella tenía que saber de esto y no tenía pruebas de lo ocurrido, lo cual me enfurecía mucho. Sé que Bella ya no quiere a Seth pero le sería más fácil terminar con él si supiera que le estaba engañando.

_¿Por qué pasa esto justo ahora?,_ me pregunté.

— ¡Cullen, te estoy hablando! Préstame atención—me gritó Seth, estando a unos cuantos pasos de mi. Tanya me veía con tristeza y remordimiento, como si el beso entre ellos me hubiera herido.

_Ya quisiera ella que fuera así._

— ¿Qué dices, Clearwater? No te he escuchado— tan centrado estaba en mi mente que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me habló.

Bufó y cerró sus manos en puños.

—Llega a decir algo, aunque sea un poco de lo que viste, y te juro que te golpearé hasta que mueras—me amenazó con vehemencia—.Mi novia no se puede enterar de esto.

—Ja, ¿ahora es tu novia? Si tanto la quisieras no la estarías engañando—le recriminé. Me alejé de él porque si me seguía hablando de esa manera lo golpearía y no sería responsable de mis actos.

—La amo, ella es perfecta para mi, sólo que ella es muy puritana…—intentaba justificarse.

Avente la mochila a mi asiento. Vuelve a decir algo de Bella y le doy una patada en donde no le brilla el sol.

— ¿Y por eso la tienes que estar traicionando? Que estúpido eres. Si Bella fuera mi novia, nunca la engañaría; ni mucho menos con ésta—le dije haciéndole de frente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!—gritó Tanya, ofendida.

_Si, claro_, pensé con sarcasmo.

—Pero, lamentablemente, no es tu novia. Así que vale más que vayas olvidando lo que viste—me advirtió, iracundo.

Iba a decirle que él no era quien para andarme chantajeando hasta que llegaron más chicos al salón. No pude seguir _hablando_ con Seth. Con una sonrisita socarrona se fue a sentar a su lugar, o sea, cerca de mi. El profesor llegó unos minutos después y nos avisó que resto de la semana veríamos ciertos documentales y no sólo en esta materia sino en todas las demás. Era obligatorio.

Qué aburrido. Las clases ya habían empezado y Bella no había llegado. No pude evitar ponerme triste ante su ausencia. La presencia de ella parecía que brillaba y dijera "Aquí estoy". Su timidez y su increíble belleza la hacían única, perfecta. No hay nadie como ella.

Aún no sé cómo logró que me centrara en ella. ¿Fueron sus ojos? ¿Su físico? ¿Amor a primera vista o simple atracción sexual? No creo que lo último sea cierto, bueno no mucho, pero supe desde la primera vez que la vi que Bella tenía que ser mía. Nada más.

Estoy empezando a extrañarla y no sé con exactitud si sólo faltó a ésta clase.

—Lastima que Bella no vaya a venir ahora—murmuraba el mozalbete para si, aunque creo que también a mi me hablaba— tuvo que irse de la ciudad ya que su madre se accidentó.

¡Maldición! Ella no había vendido a la prepa. Si antes estaba triste ahora estaba deprimido.

Con un suspiro, me recosté en el asiento mientras cerraba mis ojos, dejando que la demás personas en el salón vieran el estúpido documental. Yo estaba calmado al tratar de ver a Bella en mi mente…

—Señor Cullen, ¿se va a quedar ahí todo el día o va a ir a su siguiente clase?—preguntó esa voz que tanto me molestaba, la del profesor—Ya se ha acabado la clase.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a mí alrededor. Ya no había nadie en el aula excepto el profesor— quien estaba sentado en su escritorio— y yo.

Qué pena, me quede dormido.

—Será mejor que se vaya, señor Cullen, el timbre no tardará en sonar y no quiere llegar tarde a clase ¿o si?—me preguntó con burla, levantando sus cejas.

Tomé mis cosas y me largué de ahí antes de que el profesor hiciera otra pregunta. Maldito profesor.

Como lo predijo, sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el aula, no quería que me regañaran por llegar tarde… otra vez.

Las siguientes clases fueron igual que la de Biología. No sé porqué carajo eran los _dichosos_ documentales pero supongo que es para que los profesores no hagan su trabajo ya que estos, mientras "mirábamos" la pantalla, se iban a sentar a sus escritorios y se quedaban bien dormidos.

Los demás, al ver que los maestros estaban "ocupados", empezaban a platicar, a hacer bromas o hacer cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Típico.

Mientras ellos hacían esas cosas, yo imitaba a los profesores y dormía también. No porque tuviera sueño sino para estar en mi mente, o como otros dicen, en las nubes. Claro, Bella también estaba en ese "lugar" sino no disfrutaría estar ahí.

Seth y Tanya también aparecían en mi cabeza pero solamente porque los había visto besándose. Me daba tanta rabia no tener pruebas de que eso había sucedido y claro, si le contaba a Bella que _yo_ los vi en esa situación me mandaría al diablo, creyendo que solamente quiero jugar con ella…

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Decirle la verdad o quedarme callado y fingir que nada sucedió? No sé que hacer.

Yo le quería decir que Seth la estaba engañando, sin dudas, pero…

—Bien, es todo por hoy, chicos—se despidió la profesora de Historia.

Salí del salón con la mente en blanco, pensando qué era lo correcto, qué era lo mejor que podía hacer.

— ¡Hola, hermanito!—me saludó mi hermana Alice desde una de las mesas del patio— ¡Ven con nosotras a almorzar!—me pidió haciendo su característico puchero.

Obviamente, no me podía negar ni aunque quisiera. Me senté a su lado y vi que su amiga Rosalie me veía con escepticismo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Te ves triste y confundido— me preguntaba Alice— ¿acaso se trata de Bella?

Negué con la cabeza. Si era por ella pero no quería que Alice supiera lo que vi cuando entré al salón de Biología. Si ella lo supiera, no dudaría en contarle a Bella lo sucedido. Alice nunca se queda callada ante las mentiras y engaños; no le gustan al igual que a mi.

—No es nada, Alice. Es que las clases que voy a tener el resto de la semana nos pondrán a ver únicamente documentales. Es tedioso para mi—le mentí.

Pareció sopesar mis palabras pero al final, me miró con mucha seriedad.

—No te creo, dime que te pasó, tienes una cara que nunca te había visto—decía, palmeándome el hombro— ¿Qué pasa?

Mierda, me descubrió. ¿Fue tan fácil descubrir mi mentira? Yo soy un buen mentiroso.

Ya que, tal vez Alice sepa lo que deba de hacer.

—Verás, cuando entré al salón, a primera hora, vi a Seth y a Tanya besan…

— ¡Hey, Edward! Ya no saludas a tu hermano—me interrumpió Emmett, dándome un golpe en la espalda. Me volteé a verlo para reclamarle por el golpe.

— ¡Emmett! ¿No ves que Edward está a punto de decirme algo importante?—le gritó Alice, antes de que yo le dijera algo a nuestro hermano. Acto seguido, se paró de su lugar y le dio un zape a Emmett en la nuca. Jasper estaba atrás de él y Alice se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola, Jasper— le saludó con timidez.

—Hola, Alice—le saludó Jasper de igual manera. Se ruborizaron y miraron para otro lado.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele—dijo mi hermano mientras se sobaba la cabeza, sacando nuestra hermana de su vergüenza— y díganme, ¿de qué hablan?

—Eso es lo que estoy a punto de averiguar, menso—le regaño Alice— continua, Edward.

Antes de contarle, digo, contarles porque Emmett se sentó también en la mesa y unos pocos segundos después Jasper también hizo lo mismo.

_Más gente que se va a querer entrometer,_ pensé un poco pesimista.

—Como iba diciéndole a Alice—le explicaba a Jasper y a Emmett—, vi a Seth y a la perra de Tanya besándose cuando entre al salón—me dio algo de asco recordar en que posición los había encontrado—. Seth me amenazó si decía algo pero eso…

Rosalie escupió un sorbo de la bebida que estaba bebiendo, mojándonos a todos.

—Ya me bañe, Rosalie, no hacía falta eso—le dije sumamente molesto.

—Perdón pero eso me ha sorprendido—se excusaba— ¿en serio viste a la bruja esa besándose con aquel tipo?—me preguntó interesada.

Cierto, a Rosalie le cae mal Tanya por algo horrible que le hizo, hace unos cuantos años atrás. Tanya había humillado a Rosalie diciéndole a toda la escuela que ella era una marimacha porque le gustaba la mecánica y todo lo que tenía que ver con autos. Rosalie juró vengarse de ella por lo que le había hecho desde entonces.

No me sorprende que este interesada ante una oportunidad para vengarse de Tanya.

—Sí, pero no sé si debo de contarle a Bella la verdad—murmuré cabizbajo.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Debes de decirle— me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Debes de decirle la verdad, Edward—me sugirió Alice— aunque ese estúpido te haya amenazado.

Emmett golpeó la mesa al escuchar lo que Alice dijo.

—Si ese tipo te hace algo, hermanito, Jazz y yo también lo golpearemos, ¿no es así, Jasper?

Asintió.

—Así es, pero, ¿por qué te ves triste, Edward? Se supone que debes estar feliz ante esta oportunidad. Bella podría ser tu novia si supiera lo que su "novio" le hizo—decía algo confundido.

Jasper era sensible con nuestras emociones, ya tenía cierta práctica con mi temperamento, con el de Emmett y Alice. Nos conocía muy bien a los tres.

—La verdad, es que no quiero que Bella se ponga triste. Ella me dijo que ya no quería a Seth pero…tengo miedo de que no me crea.

Todos me miraron con confusión.

—Pero, ¿por qué no te ha de creer?—preguntó Emmett.

—Porque después de que me había dicho que ya no quería a Seth, yo estuve a punto de decirle que me gustaba hasta que llegó Tanya—cerré mis manos en puño al recordar su intervención— Bella creyó que Tanya era mi novia o eso creo yo.

Alice se quedó pensativa por unos cuantos minutos.

—Entiendo, y aparté no tienes pruebas de que eso sucedió, ¿no es así?—asentí—ya veo porqué no le quieres decir. Creerá que estás jugando con ella.

Mi hermana será alguien hiperactiva y alegre pero en estos momentos estaba seria y muy perspicaz, cosa que se me hace extraña.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás, Edward?—me preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé—dije simplemente.

Nos quedamos callados. Nadie volvió a comer, seguramente porque estaban pensando en posibles soluciones.

Por eso no les quería decir. Ahora se van a preocupar y van a querer ayudarme, cueste lo que cueste.

_Te hubieras guardado el secreto, idiota._

—Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa—les dije— ¿ustedes también van a ver los documentales durante lo que resta de la semana?

—Si, desgraciadamente—suspiró Jasper.

—Concuerdo contigo, Jazz—le apoyó Rosalie.

Al menos ya cambiamos de tema. Alice volvió a estar alegre y Rosalie volvió a su fachada de persona fría una vez que terminamos de conversar. Todos volvimos a nuestras respectivas clases después de que el timbre sonara.

Iba caminando a mi siguiente clase, otra vez pensando en que sería lo correcto de hacer. De pronto, alguien me jaló del brazo hacia un lado.

— ¡Suéltenme!—grité al sentir que me ataban las manos y los pies. Me tumbaron en el piso al terminar.

Miré para checar quien carajos me había hecho esto.

No fue difícil adivinar, ya esperaba algo parecido de aquel bastardo.

— ¡Black, Uley! ¡Desátenme, pendejos o no saben como les va a ir!—estaba tan enojado que si se acercaban más a mi no dudaría en morderlos, aunque sea para hacerles daño.

Rieron de una forma tan "malvada" que, aún estando en ésta situación, rodé los ojos.

—Sólo venimos a recordar algo que nuestro amigo Seth te dijo—mascullaba Black—llega a decir algo de lo que viste, Cullen, y te golpearemos los tres.

— ¡No les tengo miedo, imbéciles!—les grite enfurecido. Claro que no les tenía miedo, ni una pizca.

Los dos me miraron burlones mientras que una sonrisa grande se extendía por sus rostros.

—No debiste decir eso, Cullen—dijo Uley antes de darme una patada en el estómago.

Traté de gritar pero el otro chico, Jacob Black, me tapó la boca con su sucia mano. Traté de morderlo, pero Uley volvió a patearme pero esta vez más fuerte y no pude hacerlo ante el dolor que me invadía. Black, al ver que me estaba debilitando por las patadas de su amigo, me dio un puñetazo en la nariz, fracturándola.

Yo no tenía las fuerzas para defenderme ni siquiera para gritar por ayuda. El dolor era muy intenso y no me permitía pronunciar una palabra.

Con un golpe a la mandíbula de parte de Uley, los dos se fueron dejándome sangrando de la nariz y con un mi cuerpo mallugado.

Me dolía tanto…

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Un chico está sangrando!— dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Fue lo último que oí antes de que me desmayara.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Chan, chan... chan? Creanme que casi lloro al imaginarme a Edward así u.u Me dolió con toda mi alma escribir esto.**

**¿Edward le dirá lo que vió a Bella aunque a Edward le de miedo que no le crea ? ¿Se vengara de Black, Uley y Seth? Una pista: ya ven lo que dijo Emmett,**

"—_Si ese tipo te hace algo, hermanito, Jazz y yo también lo golpearemos"_

**Así que... pues... es lo único que les puedo decir.**

**Ok, "Te odio, Zoé, ahora rompete el otro brazo", seguro ahorita lo estan pensando por no actualizar. Espero que la inspiración no se vaya cuando escriba el nuevo capi. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Gracias por leerme. También por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Cuidense.**

**Merci.**

**Dejen sus comentarios =) (Valido desahogarse por lo que le hicieron a Edward)**


End file.
